First Time
by Captain-Bethyl45
Summary: Sort of AU. Takes place while Skaikru is living at Arkadia before Praimfaya and there is peace with the Grounders. Bellamy and Clarke are getting closer with each passing day until finally they decide to act on those feelings.


**So I found a prompt idea on Pinterest after I became obsessed with Bellarke and decided to give it a shot.**

 **I hope you enjoy, it's my first attempt at writing Bellarke.**

 **Please Read and Review**

 **Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the characters**

* * *

The first time I almost kissed Bellamy Blake I was tending to a cut on his upper chest – slightly below his collarbone – that he obtained while he was training with Lincoln and Octavia. The wound wasn't _too_ deep but had been a clean slice, needing stitches to pull it together.

"I thought you were getting better at fighting like a Grounder," I couldn't help but tease as I swiped the cloth gently over the cut to clean it.

He chuckled dryly but I could see his eyes were twinkling with mirth when he looked up and met my gaze. He shrugged his left shoulder and told me, "So was I but I guess Octavia's still better than I am."

I gave a small giggle at that, thinking of his younger sister who was quite taken with the Grounder that was currently training our group.

"I'm sure you'll get there. Octavia's been training with Lincoln longer than any of us have so it makes sense she's the best."

He snorted through his nose but didn't reply and I didn't expect him to. Bellamy was usually a quiet guy unless he had something to say. He could be outspoken if he was pissed off at someone or something but normally he quietly patrolled the camp, keeping the peace.

I worked in silence, cleaning out the cut before I moved away to gather a needle and some thread. When I approached the bed Bellamy sat on, I placed my materials on a small tray beside us and surveyed the cut.

"This isn't going to feel very good," I admitted to him.

His teeth gritted together but he nodded his head in approval to get started. I took a step closer, moving in between his spread legs to get closer. I concentrated on threading the needle before I dipped it into the anesthetic so it would be clean going through his skin. I leaned in closer and pushed the needle into his skin.

Bellamy inhaled sharply and I paused to give him a minute. My head tipped to the side and I regarded him from the corner of my eye, waiting for his permission to continue.

"Go ahead," he gritted through clenched teeth.

So slowly and carefully I threaded the needle from one side of the cut to the other side, tugging the skin together with each pull. We worked in silence, the sound of his harsh breathing filling the room. His hands stayed fisted on his thighs and I could see his jaw still clenched tightly to keep any sounds from escaping.

As I got to the deeper part of the cut, my left hand lifted automatically and I spread my first two fingers around the wound to push on both sides of the torn skin to pull it together easier. When my fingers pressed harder against the tender skin, Bellamy's hands lifted quickly and gripped my hips tightly.

"Sorry," I quickly apologized, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet when his hands got tighter, "I need to make sure the skin is close enough to sew together."

With teeth clenched, he grunted and the grip on my hips lessened but he didn't move his hands, "It's okay. Just hurt for a second."

I swallowed deeply when his hands didn't move from their place so instead I leaned forward and continued stitching his wound. When I finished sewing the deepest part together, I removed my hand from his skin and reached down to grab the pair of scissors on the tray. I finished off stitching the wound, knotting the thread before cutting the extra off.

I put the needle and scissors down, picking up the gauze slathered with home-made antibiotic cream to press over the stitched cut.

"That should do it," I told him in a sure tone, "don't go stretching your arm over your head until we take the stitches out. I say come back in about a week and we'll check on it."

I taped each edge of the gauze and leaned forward to make sure it was secured.

"Thanks, doc," Bellamy replied in a low voice, one that had me freezing in my tracks and slowly looking up at him.

There was a small heated look in his eyes, his breathing rougher than it usually is around other people. His head tipped down to look at the wound but the action brought his mouth closer to mine.

My lips parted and I felt my head slowly start to move upward but more in the direction of his hard body. His hands tightened on my hips and I gave into the urge to step closer, placing both my hands on his shoulders. When my head stopped moving it then brought our lips inches apart from each other, so close that our breath was mingling. My nose brushed against his and we both sucked in a breath.

"Clarke," he whispered in a broken but husky voice.

I licked my lips and inched my face closer to his. His hot breath washed over my face and I felt myself lean forward closer.

But a loud _knock_ at the door made us jump apart, our hands letting go of the grip we had on the other. My hands fumbled the items on the tray, trying to make myself look busy to whoever just walked in. I could see Bellamy rub the back of his neck from the corner of my eye, his face blank though the emotion was flashing through his eyes.

"Clarke?" my mother's voice asked in a loud voice, stepping further into the room and looking between Bellamy and me.

He jumped off the bed and grabbed his shirt to put it on quickly. He brushed by me, muttering a short, "See ya in a week." Then he was gone.

"What's up mom?" I asked in a harder voice I meant to have, turning around to face her.

"I was going to ask how everything was going in here but now I'm going to ask _what_ almost happened in here," she replied with a curious but stern voice.

"Nothing. He came in for a cut that he got while he was training with Lincoln and Octavia. I told him to come in next week so we can check it out."

I turned away from her piercing gaze to clean up the bloody rags and used needle, throwing away the trash and placing the needle in a small bowl to be cleaned.

"Clarke," my mother said in a demanding tone, that made me grit my teeth together.

I spun around to face her again, my mouth in a firm line.

"Mom," I repeated her tone, folding my arms over my chest, "the only thing that happened was I stitched up his chest. Nothing else."

She sighed heavily, her way of saying the fight was over . . . for now.

The next time Bellamy and I almost kissed was weeks after our first attempt. When I told him to come in and check on his stitches, Octavia came with him so we maintained a distance between us. But I could still feel his heated gaze watching me move around the room.

The following week, he decided he was going to take patrol and asked if I would come with him. I didn't question him on his decision, but why would I? We made a great team when we put our heads together and we would do anything to keep our people safe.

So we set out on foot and began walking the designated area for patrol, our weapons loaded and ready to go for anything.

"How is your chest doing?" I asked him in a soft voice, trying not to alert anything that might be in our vicinity.

"Better," he replied in the same kind of soft tone, but his husky voice sent shivers down my spine, "and I've been doing pretty good in the ring against O since then."

I smiled and tilted my head toward his direction so he could see the proud smile on my face.

"I'm glad to hear it. I guess you just needed to get knocked on your ass in order to start doing better," I teased at the end.

He chuckled but shook his head in denial. He lifted his eyes, meeting mine so I could see the heated humor in them. His mouth opened to say something but it was interrupted by something or someone making noise in the distance.

Both of our guards rose immediately and we crouched our bodies to the ground, eyes darting around the forest surrounding us. Bellamy's head jerked to an area above our heads and I looked up to see a large fallen log there, perfect for hiding behind.

I moved first, quickly walking up hill to the log, Bellamy close behind me. At the very top, my foot slipped and I started to fall backwards. But luckily I had Bellamy watching my back.

His arm wrapped around my waist tightly and he propelled us forward over the top of the hill. But we were going too fast with nothing to stop us so he twisted his body and fell on his back with me against his chest.

We both grunted as we hit the ground but I twisted in his arms when we were stabilized to peer down at him, a compelling desire to look into his eyes and make sure he wasn't hurt burning through me.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly but I noticed the urgency in my voice.

His arms tightened me as he licked his lips. My eyes followed the movement, even watching his lips move as he spoke before I glanced up and met his eyes again.

"I'm fine. Are _you_ alright?" he asked. His voice also had urgency to it but I also noticed the intimate way he spoke to me in his lowered voice.

I swallowed deeply, my left hand grabbing his shoulder before I inched my face toward his. Our eyes seemed to gravitate toward each other's lips before they clashed again.

The closer I got, the more I could feel his hot breath hit my face, and the more I could see deeper into his green eyes that had me captivated. I realized I hadn't answered him yet so I licked my lips and noticed his eyes follow the move much like mine had earlier.

"I'm alright, thanks to you," I replied, slowly moving closer and closer to his face.

His head tilted up toward mine and it brought our faces closer, our lips almost brushing against the others. His free hand lifted and he cradled my cheek gently in his large hand, his thumb stroking my skin softly. I saw the sheer determination in his eyes as his face leaned even closer to my own.

But before our lips could meet, loud talking rang out below us and we both froze in our tracks. Neither of us moved, still staring intensely at one another. My hand still gripped his shoulder tightly, my nails biting into the fabric of his jacket. His thumb brushed over my bottom lip slowly, pulling it slightly, while his eyes watched the move before meeting my own again.

"Maybe next time," he growled, before sitting us up and moving his hand from my cheek.

Sighing in frustration I moved my hand from his shoulder and crawled off his body. Both of us quickly rolled to our knees and moved to peer over the log.

We watched a small group of Grounders walk past us, their loud voices speaking in their native tongue back and forth. We watched as they continued walking past us until they disappeared around a group of trees.

"Just a scouting party," I murmured, shuffling back to crouch, "we should head back to camp anyway."

Bellamy just stared after the group, a blank expression in his face before he jerked his head and moved back toward me. We stood and made our way back to camp, taking the long road to avoid any uncomfortable encounters.

A few nights later, I was sitting in my room, going over some plans to expand Arkadia when there was a knock on my door before it opened.

I looked up from the desk in the center of my room to see Bellamy walking in, then closing the door. I flashed him a quick smile but felt my heart rate increase when I heard the subtle _click_ of the lock.

"Hey," he greeted, walking toward me slowly.

"Hey," I replied, standing from my seat to walk around it, "What are you doing up?"

It was a little past dark and everyone who wasn't on duty right now were already in bed, sleeping. The treaty with the Grounders was still holding, if not a little unsteadily, but it gave the people here a sense of security knowing they didn't have to worry about attacks from them in the middle of the night.

He shrugged, stopping to lean against my desk before replying, "Couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk. Saw your light was on and wanted to find out why."

I blew out a breath of frustration, thinking of the plans I was trying to figure out for expanding our home. I leaned over the desk to turn around the map I had been studying for hours and saw Bellamy turn to lean over with me, our shoulders brushing.

"Monty came to me with a suggestion to try and expand Arkadia to give us more crop land or more room to expand our buildings, like the Medical Bay. So I've been looking at this map to see what can be done."

His hand lifted from its anchored spot and he made a circle with his finger around a section to the east of Arkadia.

"What about expanding Arkadia in this area? The land should be fertile enough to grow crops. And by moving the crops to this area, that will allow us to make the Medical Bay bigger."

I tipped my head to the side and studied the area before I turned to look up at him, flashing a bright smile.

"That's a great idea. I'll have Monty go out tomorrow and test the soil to make sure its fertile enough for our plan."

I grabbed the pen I'd been playing with earlier and circled the area he indicated with his finger. I slid both pen and map closer to the other edge of the desk before turning my head back toward Bellamy.

I was going to say 'thank you' for helping me figure out the space problem but I didn't have the chance.

Bellamy's lips met mine hard and swallowed the words I tried saying. One of his hands cupped my cheek and the other grabbed my waist, his fingers digging into my hip.

His lips moved against mine and I slowly responded to his actions, both my hands rising and resting on his chest. My fingers tightened on his shirt and I pressed my lips harder against his.

Our lips moved in sync as he twisted our bodies to press me back against the desk, holding me in place while his tongue traced over the seam of my lips. I opened my mouth and let his tongue slip in to tangle with mine.

As his tongue slid over mine slowly and seductively I moaned into his mouth and my right hand slid up into his hair. I threaded my fingers in the strands and gave a small tug.

He growled into my mouth which sent shivers down my spine and heat pooled in my abdomen. His hand on my cheek moved to grab the back of my neck, pulling me closer to his body.

We kissed for several minutes before he pulled his tongue from my mouth and eased our lips apart.

"I've been waiting a while to do that," Bellamy whispered, his voice hoarse.

My answering smile was coy as I replied, "I've been waiting a while for you to do that too."

He grinned at me, a cocky Bellamy Blake grin, but I could see the true emotion in his eyes and hear it in the words he spoke.

Giving him a more genuine smile, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him again. He hummed into my mouth and this time I took the chance to run my tongue along the seam of his lips. He didn't hesitate to open to me and I wasted no time sliding my tongue inside his mouth to explore.

Groaning in what I hoped was pleasure, both of his hands were suddenly on my hips and he lifted me up before setting me on the desk. His hands skimmed from my hips up my body, his right hand settling on my lower back and his left hand grabbing the back of my neck again. His teeth sunk into my bottom lip and he tugged it kind of roughly.

I moaned into his mouth and my knees braced around his hips while my legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer. I slid my left hand from his chest to underneath his shirt, running my fingertips lightly over his taut skin. His skin was hot and I felt myself whimper.

His tongue danced with mine, more in a dominating kind of way with the fashion it pushed my tongue around. I let him do whatever he wanted, loving the feel of his tongue caressing my mouth with each stroke. He pulled his lips from mine but only moved them to kiss the underside of my jaw.

"God, Clarke you're driving me crazy," his hot breath washed down my neck as he spoke the words. His lips trailed further down my neck and his teeth sunk into the junction of my neck.

I used my grip on his hair to tilt it downward so I could whisper in his ear, "I want you, Bell. You're driving me just as crazy."

He pulled away to look down at me with wide but conflicted eyes. He moved his left hand to cup my cheek again, rubbing the curve of my cheek with his thumb.

"Are you sure you want this?" he demanded but it had a gentle undercurrent to it that told me he was more concerned about my feelings.

Biting my lower I moved my right hand to join the left under his shirt. Slowly, I started to push his shirt up his body watching his eyes widen briefly in realization before they drooped in a seductive manner.

He lifted his arms and let me push his shirt off, landing behind him. When his hands dropped they immediately grabbed the bottom of my shirt. He slowly pulled the clothing upward, the fabric tickling my skin. I giggled but he only grinned and pulled it higher.

"It's only fair," he told me, waiting for me to lift my arms so he could pull it off.

I grinned and lifted my arms so he could pull the shirt off. Once he tossed it to the floor his eyes ran over my torso, covered in an old sports bra. He leaned down and connected our lips, sliding a hand from my stomach up underneath the bra. He pushed it up, slowly exposing each breast to the cool air. His teeth pulled at my bottom lip before he broke our kiss and pulled my bra off.

His emerald eyes darkened until it was hard to see his pupil. He met my eyes briefly before he started to kiss my neck, down my shoulder and across my collar bone. Finally his lips moved more south on my torso before they encased my right nipple.

I moaned loudly when he started sucking on the peak, my left hand lifting to thread in his hair to push him closer. I used my right hand to trail over his chest, feeling all the tight muscles that covered him. I traced the muscles of his abdomen teasingly, sneaking my finger into the tops of his pants.

Groaning, Bellamy moved his lips to the other nipple, sucking harder at this one. His teeth scraped along the peak and he pulled it.

"Bell!" I whimpered out loud, thrusting my chest out toward him. My hand slid further into his pants, brushing the top of his boxers.

He pulled away with a pop to look at me with list filled eyes. Without saying anything his mouth met mine and he shoved his tongue into my mouth. He didn't give me any time to respond to his kiss as his tongue dominated mine and then he was gone as quickly as he came.

"I'm not going to fuck you on this desk," he rasped, grabbing my hips again and picking me up.

My legs wrapped tightly around his body and I leaned down to kiss him deeply. Both my hands framed his face and I trusted him to walk us to my bed in the corner.

I traced my tongue over the seam of his lips and he didn't wait to open to me. I slipped my tongue inside and traced it over the roof of his mouth. His tongue rubbed the bottom of mine slowly while he took sure steps around the desk and to my bed.

When I had to breathe I broke the kiss but tilted my head to nuzzle the side of his nose with mine.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" I asked him in a quiet voice, wanting to keep the intimate mood surrounding us.

He wetted his lips and I felt his tongue brush my lips, making me whimper.

"Probably not as long as I've been waiting for this," he teased. He darted forward and kissed the middle of my throat.

When his knees hit the edge of my bed both our bodies jerked but I only felt anticipation curling in my abdomen.

"Really?" I asked shyly, blinking at him with my intense blue eyes.

He seemed shocked by my question but I wanted an honest answer before we continued any farther. A slow smile spread across his face and he leaned forward to peck a small kiss on my forehead, the gesture far more intimate than anything else we had done up to this point.

"Princess, I've wanted you since we landed on the ground," Bellamy started out in a low voice, giving me a tender smile, before he continued, " _definitely_ not when we first got here but the more you showed me who you are the more I wanted you. You just never seemed interested until recently so I never pursued you."

I blinked at his confession, shocked to hear it was much like my own confession. But I smiled and leaned forward to brush a kiss across the tip of his nose.

"Sounds a lot like me except . . ." I paused for dramatic effect which had his eyebrows rising so I finished, "you were _a huge_ pain in my ass for a while."

A heartbeat passed between us before he grinned widely at me, leaning forward and kissing me deeply.

"Glad to hear it," he murmured against my lips.

He dropped me to the bed, pulling our lips apart with a _pop_ , then leaned down to grab the button on my jean's. His eyes didn't leave mine as his fingers opened the button and pulled down the zipper. Each hand grabbed one side and he slowly pulled down my pants and underwear.

As he pulled them lower down my legs I lifted on my elbows to stare at his large body lowering between my spread thighs, his hands pulling off the rest of my clothing and his eyes staring at my exposed center.

"Don't I get to undress you?" I asked him in a seductive voice.

Shaking his head, Bellamy started placing kisses in the crook of my left knee. Slowly he kissed a trail down my leg before stopping mid-thigh.

"Bell," I whined when he moved to the crook of my right knee and started the kissing process again.

Again he didn't pause to answer me so I sighed loudly in exasperation but watched him with heavy lidded eyes.

This time when he reached my mid-thigh, he didn't stop but kept kissing down until his breath was washing over my wet pussy.

My hips lifted off the bed and closer to his face, begging without words for him to do something - _anything_ to my aching center.

Finally, with one last look into my eyes, Bellamy leaned down and pressed a kiss to my clit to start before his tongue started taking long licks between my slick lower lips.

I moaned loudly and my head dropped back at the sensations coursing through my body.

"You taste so good," he groaned against me, his tongue started a quick pace of up and down.

His arms looped under my thighs and he pulled me further off the bed but closer to his mouth. His tongue rubbed vigorously the length of my cunt before his teeth latched onto my clit. He sucked hard and his right hand gripped my hip, the fingertips digging hard into my skin, to hold me in place.

I fell to my back, panting, and reached down with my left hand to thread my fingers into his hair. Roughly, I used the grip on his hair to tug his mouth closer.

His chuckle vibrated my center and it sent shivers throughout my body. His tongue speared inside me, thrusting deep into my cavern as he mimicked what we would be doing soon enough. He was relentless, pushing his tongue in then pulling it out before doing it again deeper.

I moaned louder as his tongue pushed me closer and closer to the edge. He sucked on my clit again while his left hand slipped under my body and slid two fingers deep inside. They curled in a 'come hither' fashion as he stroked the front side of my walls. His tongue flicked over my clit again and he pulled away barely so his breath washed over my aching flesh.

"Come for me, Clarke," he groaned, picking up the pace with his tongue to lick every inch of me. His fingers pumped faster and deeper inside me, taking me closer to the edge.

I felt that band in my abdomen get tighter and tighter until he sucked hard on my clit while pressing his fingers _deep_ inside, then the band snapped. I came hard against his mouth, my back arching off the bed as he slowed the thrusting of his fingers to a soft caress.

He kissed my clit one more time before rising to his feet and staring down at me with nearly black eyes. I swallowed hard under his hungry gaze, biting my lower lip as my eyes trailed down his body until they were resting on the large bulge in his pants.

I sat up quickly and grabbed the top of his pants, my fingers fumbling to undo the button. His dark chuckle had me glancing up at him curiously, raising an eyebrow to figure out what about this situation was amusing.

"Maybe you should slow down a little," he rasped, his right hand lifting to run his fingers through my hair and cup my jaw.

Grinning, I shook my head and leaned forward to start kissing his exposed abdomen while my fingers finally popped the button out. I slowly lowered the zipper, making sure my knuckles brushed against his cloth-covered erection. I leaned forward and placed another kiss on his abdomen, tasting the skin below the band of his boxers.

He groaned above me but I ignored him, starting to tug the articles of clothing down his thighs until they were resting on his feet. His hard cock bounced as it was freed from its confines, tapping against my cheek. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them across the floor, his hand running their fingers through my hair. I finally glanced up at him to see his eyes watching me intently, those emerald orbs dark with lust.

"Get up here," he growled at me and I felt myself get wetter at the hoarseness of his voice.

I gave him a coy grin, sliding my hands up his thighs before my right hand wrapped itself around his hard cock. I rested my left hand on his right hip, sinking my nails into the tender skin there.

"Not yet," I retorted before leaning forward to suck the tip of his erection into my mouth.

Without any hesitation I began to bob my head up and down. His length got wetter with each pass but it only helped me move further down with ease. I kept my pace slow, licking the underside with my tongue and sucking on just the tip. His rumbling groan told me he was enjoying my ministrations, even if they were a little slow.

I used the hand at his base to pump what I couldn't fit in my mouth, starting to pick up the pace and swallow more of his cock. I slid my left hand from his hip to grab his sac and fondled it while my mouth moved faster.

Bellamy began groaning louder above me, one of his hands threading through my hair to guide me up and down his cock. He increased the pressure and my mouth slid further down his cock until I'd fully engulfed his length, my lips pressing against his pubic bone. His fingers tightened more in my hair, pulling the strands that made me moan around him.

I took deep breaths through my nose, using my tongue to swirl around him before I sucked hard enough to hollow out my cheeks. When his hand released some of the pressure on my head, I started bobbing my head back and forth again, keeping up with the intense sucking. I pulled my mouth from his cock, a loud _popping_ sound echoing, so I could kiss down the underside of his length and draw his balls into my mouth.

"Fuck, Clarke," he grunted, rocking his hips forward.

I sucked hard on each of his balls, massaging them with my tongue. My right hand pumped his ever hardening cock, sometimes pausing to rub the slit on the tip. My left hand slid and gripped the back of his thigh, feeling his legs trembling under my ministrations. Finally I let go of his sac and looked up at him, grinning at the wrecked look on his face. I kissed a line up his erection and suckled the tip, keeping my eyes on his face.

His eyes suddenly opened and he was grabbing underneath my arms, lifting me from the bed to latch our lips together. While our tongues danced together, large hands guided me down onto the bed until my head was resting on the pillows. I could feel every inch of Bellamy's hard body pressed against mine as he pulled his mouth from mine.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in a husky voice, the intimacy of his tone warming me.

I tipped my head to the side to give him a sweet smile. I cleared my throat to answer him in a breathy reply, "Thank you. You're very handsome yourself."

I expected a cocky smile to spread across his face but instead I was on the receiving end of Bellamy Blake's genuine smile.

He leaned down and kissed me again while he wedged himself between my thighs. He pushed his hips forward and rubbed his dick between my wet folds.

I moaned and arched my hips up into him to rub us together more. I broke our kiss to bite his lower lip and tug it.

"Please, Bell," I whimpered, shifting my hips to slide myself over him more.

Grunting, he braced himself on his left hand and reached down with his right hand to grab his dick and guide his tip to my entrance. As he pushed inside slowly, graciously giving me time to adjust to his large size, his mouth met mine again more softly this time. His tongue traced along my lips and I opened my mouth to him, letting him in. His tongue mimicked sliding into my mouth as his shaft was sliding into my pussy.

I widened my legs to give him more room to move between them and he slid deeper inside. His right hand gripped my left thigh and hitched it around his waist, thrusting deeply into me.

I threw my head back and arched my back into his chest, brushing my nipples against his hot skin. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck, my left hand twining in his hair and the other digging my nails into his back.

He still had yet to start moving and I felt myself getting impatient. I started rotating my hips under his, trying to get him to respond.

"You can move now," I whispered in his ear before tugging the lobe into my mouth.

He chuckled against my neck and pulled back to look at me.

"Yes ma'am," he answered with that cocky grin I'd come to know and love.

Without waiting another minute his hips started to piston back and forth. His cock dragged along my walls with each pull and push that his hips did. His pace began slow, taking his time to feel my body and giving us time to learn each other. His arm lowered onto his elbow so he could bury his face into my neck slowly kissing the tender skin.

Moans fell from my mouth but I had no desire to keep them inside. I lifted my right leg and wrapped it around his waist, using my strength to pull him closer and deeper inside me.

Bellamy grunted and thrusted his hips harder against mine, picking up the pace of his thrusts. His teeth sunk into my neck and he sucked hard on the skin captured. I felt his right hand grab my hip before sliding it up the side of my body and he groped my breast.

While his fingers tweaked my nipple, his mouth released my neck only to switch to the other side and suck another piece of skin into his mouth. It occurred to me that he was marking me where everyone would be able to see – telling everyone I belonged to _him_.

The realization made me clench my pussy around his pistoning cock, drawing a low moan from both our throats. The action pulled him deeper into my channel, and I felt his hips start pounding into me at a quicker pace. Almost every inward thrust made his tip brush against my cervix making me practically scream his name.

He didn't hold back from his thrusts, the power of them shoving the bed against the wall and causing a loud _banging_ noise to reverberate around the room. Our loud moans and groans rivaled that of the headboard but neither of us cared enough to stop. He was suddenly shifting to his knees, grabbing my hips tightly in both hands and raising them to keep our hips at the same level as he continued to pound into me. His nearly black eyes roved over my body slowly, taking in every inch of my pleasure induced state – starting at my flushed face before trailing down to my pointed nipples until finally he was peering at the point where our bodies connected. I watched his eyes droop in arousal, his eyes getting darker when he finally looked back up at me.

The band in my abdomen got tighter with each stroke of his cock and I felt it tighten even more when his dark eyes looked back at me. It felt like they were reaching into my soul while burning me up from the inside but I loved it. I clenched my walls around him again; sucking him in deeper and feeling the ridges of his cock rub more firmly along my walls.

"Come for me," he demanded, his fingers digging into my hips to pull me toward him on every inward thrust.

I bit my lip and began rotating my hips in a circular fashion, brushing my clit against his abdomen to push myself over the edge. I reached up with my hands to rake my nails down his chest leaving long red lines across the bare skin before they fell to fondle my own chest. My fingers pinched my nipples and I whimpered when Bellamy gave a hard thrust for my actions. I could feel the band getting tighter and tighter but it wasn't enough to push me over the edge. I started to slide my right hand down my body, stretching my fingers toward my aching clit.

He must have seen where my hand was heading and what I needed in my dark blue eyes because there was a flicker of recognition in his eyes. One of his hands let go of my hip and it swatted my wandering hand away before he was fingering my clit with soft strokes. His hips continued their punishing pace, pounding in and out of me with quick and hard strokes, but his fingers were putting enough pressure on my clit to tighten the band in my stomach more and more until it was ready to snap.

"Come now," he demanded again, rubbing my clit more firmly now.

At his command, that band snapped and I exploded around him. My back arched off the bed, my legs tightened around his waist along with the tight clenching of my pussy muscles around his cock.

His hips thrusted harder and deeper inside, the pace unsteady now as he approached his own climax. The hand that still gripped my hip dug its fingers into my soft skin, probably leaving bruises there for me to find in the morning while his other hand moved from my throbbing clit to grab my other hip again for better leverage. His body bent in half, so he could take my right nipple into his mouth while sucking on it hard before kissing a path to do the same to my left nipple.

His hips start slamming harder against mine and I could feel his cock thickening as his climax grew closer and closer. He reared back up to stare down at me with lidded eyes, groans and growls vibrating his chest before escaping and echoing through the room.

I licked my lips, pushing my hips back against his thrusts and circling them, "Come for me," I repeated his earlier demand.

His eyes flared with recognition at the demand and a sexy smirk slid across his face for a brief second before it disappeared. His head tipped backward, eyes shutting tightly while his jaw slacked open a hinge and his hips stuttered a few times. He let out a loud groan before he pulled his cock from my sheath and pumped it a couple of times with his hand to shoot his cum across my stomach and chest.

Bellamy panted heavily but he looked back down at me, a small smile spreading across his face. He leaned down and kissed me softly, running his tongue along my lips to coax them open. Our kissing deepened but only long enough for his tongue to dance with mine tenderly.

He pulled away from me slowly, breaking our kiss and moved off the bed to grab a small rag I had lying on a bookcase. When he walked back to me there was a gentle look on his face as he wiped away his cum from my body and tossed the dirty rag to the floor.

I offered my hand up to him and he grabbed it before climbing into the small bed next to me. I curled my body into his, resting my head on his shoulder, and glanced up at him from underneath my eyelashes.

"That's been a long time coming hasn't it?" I asked him in a coy laugh.

Laughter rumbled in his chest and he turned to press a kiss to my forehead before looking down at me. His arm slipped under my shoulders and he pulled me tighter against his still warm body. His other arm reached out to rest across my waist.

"Yeah it has. But it was well worth the wait, don't you think?"

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly on the mouth before lying my head back on his shoulder. My nose nuzzled against his neck and I sighed in contentment.

"Yes, it was."


End file.
